


Autumn Leaves

by AriaSencha



Category: Trials and Trebuchets (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, iyashikei, low-conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaSencha/pseuds/AriaSencha
Summary: Sometime after the events of the 'Faint of Heart' arc, Mira and Delnys take another shot at adventure together! A scroll Delnys found in some dusty corner in the archives sets the two on a hunt for treasure.
Relationships: Mira Marchand/Delnys Raethran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is a love letter to the T&T community, as well as iyashikei (the healing genre).

Delnys Raethran finds a foothold on the rocky cliff before her. The incline stands only slightly taller than herself. It requires some effort to scale, but with a steady push she lifts herself up and over.

On level ground once more, Delnys decides to rest. Not so much to recover, as to give her companion a chance to catch up. She fetches a tightly wound scroll from a leather pouch. Gracefully pressing the pleats on her lap before carefully uncurling the brittle parchment. Inscribed in archaic Common: talk of treasure, accompanied by a crude map, markings, and annotations. 

After a short wait, from the path below arise fluffy coils of dark hair and perked up pointed ears. Looking winded, Mira Marchand comes into view. She shuffles and stumbles before slouching against Delnys. “She’s flushed, radiating like a stove.” Delnys chuckles quietly at the thought. That is, until she notices the heat on her cheeks; pale face undoubtedly giving away the blush.

Delnys composes herself and closes her eyes, no need to get worked up. Mira is resting, Delnys feels no need to rush either. With the comfort and safety of good company, Delnys lets her mind drift to the waning warmth on an autumn’s breeze.

Along the cliffside path leaves are ruffled by the wind. Some are swept away, fluttering down until they touch the earth. Before long, deciduous trees will be rid of their leaves and the breeze will carry a cold nip. 

Delnys slowly opens her eyes, wincing at the glint of reflected sunlight. Mira’s right arm is stretched out, reaching for the distance. Just below the elbow, dark brown skin meets golden brass. Four fingers, soft to the touch, sit at the very end of the prosthesis. Mira moves her fingers as if to grasp the distant clouds. Fluid golden motions, in stark contrast with the steady grey mountains and silvery slivers in the sky.

A gust of wind breaks the silence. Leaves are blown off their branches and taken far away from their former host.

“I felt a lot of hurt at first, grief even.” Mira says, eyes still set on her arm. “I… _lost_ a part of me, I couldn’t imagine being okay with that. And honestly, I still feel sad and upset sometimes. Yet, in a lot of ways life stayed the same, more so than it changed. I think I feel… nostalgic? Does that make sense?”

Delnys nods affirmingly, gaze fixed upon her dear companion. Without intending to, she repeats: “lost... part of me”.

Mira breaks the following silence. Her previously pensive expression makes way for the usual cheerful demeanor. “Thanks for taking a break with me. This is all taking a bit more effort than usual, but we’ll get there!" More deliberate this time, Mira leans into Delnys.

* * *

After some time, much longer than either of them needed to recover, Delnys and Mira continue their search for treasure. Scattered stones are like steps on the slope, smoother than the surroundings would suggest is natural. The path is well-worn, carved into the mountain by many footsteps over many years. Yet, a blanket of autumn leaves rests undisturbed; no one seems to have been here recently. 

Occasionally, the route is marked by a cairn. Carefully placed stacks of rock reassuring travelers that they are on track. Some have weathered and lie in ruin, others stand tall; signs of repair a testament to dedicated but sporadic labour. 

“We’re lucky you found that scroll, this scenery is _beautiful_.” Mira sings with a natural melody and endearing excitement. “May I have it for a minute? I want to make some sense of where we are.”

While Mira pores over the parchment, Delnys inspects the surrounding flora. Indeed the shades of red and brown paint a pretty picture. 

In the valley below, some sport their summer fashion: lush leaves of deep green. Interspersed are those proudly boasting their boldest colours, a grand finale before they too must rest. Increasing with altitude, trees seem aware of the cold to come; hunkering down for winter. 

“Do you think trees are sad about shedding their leaves?” Mira asks, suddenly. “Sorry, weird question.” 

“No, not at all!” Delnys exclaims with more passion than predicted. “The question, I mean. It isn’t weird at all.”

“Hmm… “ Delnys takes a moment more to contemplate her answer. “As autumn leaves, trees face fierce winter cold. I can’t rightly deny the sadness of losing something dear to you. There’s more to it than that, though. After winter there’s spring, when the trees blossom and flourish. Spring blossoms are beautiful not in spite of, but as a complement to the sadness of having lost. So similarly I think… There's sadness, and beauty, and festivity in this colourful farewell.”

Mira’s face is a mixture of emotions. Perhaps more than anything, surprise at getting an earnest answer. “I don’t know if the trees can appreciate that, but I sure do.” Mira takes a step forward, nearly closing the distance between them. Instinctively, Delnys opens her arms and envelops Mira in a tight embrace. Mira hugs back tightly.

Emerging from each other's arms, the pair looks ahead. In the distance, peaking just above coniferous trees is a rock formation. Their destination, and supposedly the location of hidden treasure.

* * *

Distance deceives, the massive walls of mountainous stone are impressive up close. Split by a schism, wide at the top and narrow near the bottom. Only a snug passage remains at ground level.

On the other side awaits an oasis of life. A tiny valley within the mountain itself. The air feels comfortably warm and relatively calm, protected from harsh winds. The greenery found in the lower valleys also flourishes here. 

In the centre stands a single oak. Its body is grand, thick at the trunk. Its many branches spread far and wide. From the top of the crown on down: a gradient of green, gold, red, and brown. 

“At the end of your journey, you’ll find a magnificent oak. Search for treasure there.” Delnys recounts. Those words failed to convey the magic of this place; though what words could?

Abruptly, Mira turns to face Delnys. Eyes wide, filled to the brim with excitement. Bolting off but not before uttering: “Treasure!” through a big grin. 

Sadly the search for treasure yields no result. As many minutes go by, Mira gets antsy. Pacing frantically, she turns the scroll clockwise, counter-clockwise, flips the page, then back again. “There must be some clue in here. I mean, there usually is? There _should_ be a clue.”

Delnys takes a step towards Mira and speaks: “Mira, it’s okay.” Words drowned out by countless thoughts. Mira shakes her head and mutters indistinguishably. After a few more frustrated paces she stops.

“I just really wanted this adventure to not be a failure, for once.” The words leave Mira’s lips with heartfelt pain.

“Failure?!” Delnys’ shock is genuine. “Mira… dear, this supposed treasure hasn’t crossed my mind nearly as much as thoughts of how much fun I’m having. I was so busy being amazed, in awe, and…” Her face glows warm once again. “I’m just so happy to be spending time with you, I hate to see you worry over this.”

“Ahh… Wow… Uhm, you’re right.” There’s a newfound sense of calm in Mira’s voice. “Time spent with you is surely treasure enough.”

Without noticing Delnys had averted her eyes. When she looks up, Mira’s amazed gaze catches hers. Deep brown irises, with every shade of autumn sprinkled throughout. For some time, both stand very still. Tentatively, Delnys reaches out for Mira’s hands.

With both of Mira’s hands in hers, Delnys takes careful steps backwards. Guiding Mira with her, towards the tree. Feeling the roots emerge below their feet the both of them sit down at the trunk. Mira reclines, back resting against Delnys’ chest. Snug, in a warm embrace surrounding her.

For a moment, neither are aware of the joys and woes of the world outside. For a moment, both are aware of the fleetingness of this experience. This autumn, this place, this time of day when the afternoon sun shines warm rays upon the oak tree. This moment is ephemeral and made of wonder.

“Mira?” Delnys’ words are soft spoken; Mira’s ear is closeby, afterall. “How do you feel about heading back to campus?” There’s no sense of urgency. Mira’s hair bounces gleefully as Delnys’ fingers playfully run through. 

“Hm. Wha- Five more minutes please.” The words sound sleepy with a delightful drawl. Delnys giggles. “Okay then, five more minutes.” 

Soft shadows shift over the valley as the sun sets, approaching the mountain crest. Conceding to the limits of daytime, the pair make their way home. Travelling, talking about which of today’s memories they will treasure most.


End file.
